Opuestos
by Mint.and.Chocolate
Summary: De no haber ingresado en el mismo año al mismo curso, claramente jamás se habrían dirigido la palabra. Eran demasiado diferentes, demasiado opuestos. Y sin embargo, ahí estaba, cayendo completamente por él. Oneshot USUK, UA.


No hay advertencias sobre el fic, creo. Es un UA, por lo que el ambiente me pertenece así como la idea, pero los personajes y demás reconocibles son creación de **Hidekaz Himaruya**. Gracias por regalarnos a tan sexosas personificaciones, sensei 3.

Las letras cursivas son pequeños flashbacks, pensamientos o frases en inglés, creo que podrán notar las diferencias en el contexto. El inglés lo traduciré al final para quienes no dominen el idioma ya que odio los traductores online XD. De todas formas, no son muy difíciles. Ahora, disfrútenlo :3.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo único: Opuestos.<strong>

"_No tendría que haberle dicho nada. Si hubiera mantenido la boca cerrada, nada habría cambiado"_ se lamentaba mentalmente Alfred F. Jones, sentado en su pupitre junto a la ventana. Su cabello rubio se mecía al ritmo de la suave brisa que entraba desde la calle, pero ese día hasta su habitualmente saltarín rizo característico parecía deprimido mientras él miraba con aire ausente y nostálgico hacia afuera.

Las palabras habían escapado de sus labios antes de que pudiera organizarlas correctamente, y aunque eso era muy común en él, había arruinado todo esta vez.

─_Te amo ─soltó sin pensar. Frente a él, su amigo Arthur Kirkland levantó la mirada de la redacción que trataba de terminar y enfocó sus ojos color esmeralda oscuros en los dos trozos de cielo que componían los de Alfred, completamente sorprendido._

─_W-what?_**(1)**.

Después de eso, el inglés había estado evitándolo continuamente, volviéndose incluso más ermitaño que de costumbre. Ambos eran estudiantes de intercambio en aquel instituto francés, pero Alfred rápidamente se había convertido en uno de los chicos más populares del último curso, encantando a la gran mayoría de las chicas con su divertido acento americano y su pícara mirada celeste. Por el contrario, Arthur era huraño con los desconocidos, y muy pocas personas conocían a fondo su sarcástico y profundo acento británico.

De no haber ingresado en el mismo año al mismo curso, claramente jamás se habrían dirigido la palabra. Eran demasiado diferentes, demasiado opuestos. Y sin embargo, gracias a la innata capacidad de Alfred para no entender ni una palabra de francés, el inglés había acabado siendo su tutor a regañadientes, a pedido del profesor de francés con que cursaban la pequeña equivalencia de un semestre correspondiente a su condición de extranjeros. Gracias a ello, el americano había tenido la oportunidad de conocer al verdadero Arthur Kirkland. Y se había enamorado de él.

Alfred suspiró, empujando sus lentes sobre el puente de su nariz hacia arriba. La había cagado declarándosele tan repentinamente. Nunca se había interesado en un hombre, una persona de su mismo sexo, en ese sentido, pero Arthur tenía algo que lo volvía loco. No podría precisar qué era. Y luego de haber pasado casi todo el año escolar siendo el único estudiante que había mantenido una relación amistosa estable con él, no había podido evitar decirle esas palabras.

─_W-what?_**(1)**

─_I'm in love with you, Arthur ─repitió en la lengua que no muchos hablaban allí─. Please, say something._**(2)**

_El inglés lo miró con las mejillas sonrojadas, y abrió y cerró la boca varias veces sin saber cómo responder a eso._

─_Yo... I'm sorry_**(3)**_ ─susurró, y sin siquiera juntar sus cosas se fue de la biblioteca._

Era la hora libre del almuerzo. Arthur caminaba sin rumbo por los pasillos llenos de estudiantes sonrientes que compartían la comida, pero como era su costumbre no les prestaba atención.

"_Te amo. I'm in love with you"._**(2)**

Las palabras hacían eco en su mente. La voz de Alfred, usualmente bromista y despreocupada, había sonado tan firme y segura. Pero él se negaba a creerle.

No estaba seguro de si era algo bueno o algo malo. Había luchado durante meses para ahogar sus sentimientos en un cajón escondido en su pecho, y cuando se había resignado a no lograrlo mientras el americano estuviera a su alrededor, el idiota se le declaraba. Ahora, las esperanzas de volver a su país tras la graduación y no volver a ver nunca más al de gafas no se veían tan atractivas como antes.

Pero eso era lo que debería hacer. Alfred no sabía lo que hacía ni lo que decía, seguramente. Enérgico y entusiasta como siempre, se había dejado llevar y eso estaba matando al inglés.

Arthur bufó molesto, y aprovechando que ese pasillo en particular estaba vacío, descargó un fuerte puñetazo contra la pared, junto al umbral de una puerta. El pequeño cartel que sobresalía sobre ésta tembló ligeramente, llamando su atención. Era su aula, había estado caminando en círculos por más de media hora.

Rezando porque no hubiera rezagados almorzando allí mismo, se deslizó dentro con los ojos algo húmedos.

Su corazón se detuvo.

En su pupitre, exactamente adelante del de Arthur, su único amigo y aparente enamorado miraba por la ventana, sin que pareciera haber notado su ingreso. Su almuerzo estaba dentro de su caja aún sellada, sin devorar.

Eso era extraño, mucho. Alfred nunca almorzaba sólo ni en el aula; de hecho, era de los primeros en salir cuando la campana sonaba, rodeado de otros compañeros y compañeras, hablando y riendo estruendosamente. Era la última persona que Arthur habría esperado encontrar en ese lugar, y tal vez por eso sus pasos le condujeron allí.

No estaba seguro de querer verlo.

La sonrisa tan característica del norteamericano había desaparecido por completo, y sus ojos se veían infinitamente tristes. Hasta la forma en que su cuerpo se encogía levemente sobre el escritorio dejaba ver su desolación. Al inglés se le apretó el corazón de sólo ver al habitualmente alegre y extrovertido –incluso irritante– rubio en aquellas condiciones.

Y sabiendo que, probablemente, fuera su culpa.

Demonios, Alfred se había convertido en su punto débil sin que se diera cuenta. Inconscientemente, se lamió los labios mientras avanzaba con paso firme hacia el pupitre ocupado.

El sonido de pasos alertó al americano de la presencia de alguien más, y giró el rostro componiendo una sonrisa falsa que se veía bastante convincente, de no ser porque el inglés le conocía demasiado bien.

─Arthur...

El nombre se le escapó en un susurro sorprendido mientras la sonrisa se diluía. El de ojos verdes se detuvo junto a él, mirando al suelo durante un instante de duda.

─Arthur, yo...

─Cállate ─lo interrumpió. Su voz sonaba cortante debido a sus nervios, pero Alfred creyó que su amigo estaba molesto con él. Con ademanes violentos, Arthur quitó la caja de comida de la mesa y la apoyó sobre otra para sentarse sobre el escritorio, dando la espalda a la ventana. Luego, con la misma rudeza, se giró levemente hacia el norteamericano, tomó su corbata con fuerza, y lo acercó a él para plantarle un furioso pero sencillo beso en los labios.

Alfred abrió los ojos desmesuradamente mientras los colores subían a sus mejillas, igualando a las del isleño. Hubiera esperado cualquier reacción de su parte, menos esa. A su vez, al sentir que el de gafas seguía helado, Arthur reprimió un bufido y entreabrió su boca para morderle el labio inferior y recuperar su atención. Lo hubiera logrado, de no haberlo hecho tan fuertemente.

─_What the fuck...?_**(4) **¡Eso dolió, Arthur! ─se quejó, retrocediendo mientras se tanteaba el labio herido con los dedos. Arthur rodó los ojos, burlón.

─No seas quejica, idiota. Apenas te toqué ─se silenció. Sus palabras se tradujeron en un temblor de la mano que aún sostenía contra sus labios el americano, mientras bajaba la vista. Sonrojado, Arthur miró hacia adelante y apretó los labios.

Él también sentía aún los suaves labios del otro sobre los suyos.

─Creí que me odiabas ─Alfred dudó y volvió a cerrar la boca.

─_You're such an idiot. I do __not hate you_, nunca podría hacerlo.**(5)**

El sonido de una silla siendo arrastrada por el suelo rompió la quietud del momento, y de pronto Alfred estaba colgado de la cintura del inglés, sonriendo estúpidamente de nuevo.

─_Great!_**(6)** ─festejó, y plantó un sonoro beso en la mejilla del más bajo. En una fracción de segundo Arthur se sonrojó violentamente y forcejeó para sacarse al otro de encima.

─Suéltame, _bloody git!_ ─pero no había caso. Alfred era mucho más fuerte que él y no tenía planeado dejarlo ir en mucho tiempo. Aunque eso no iba a evitar que el inglés siguiera golpeándolo, con el rostro completamente rojo y una pequeña sonrisa insinuada en las comisuras de sus labios.

* * *

><p><strong>Traducciones:<strong>

**(1)** ¿Q-Qué?

**(2)** Estoy enamorado de ti, Arthur. (...) Por favor, dí algo.

**(3)** Lo siento.

**(4)** ¿Qué demonios...?

**(5)** Eres tan idiota. No te odio(...).

**(6)** ¡Genial!

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Ya ven, no eran grandes traducciones :P Pero ante la duda...

Tengo que agradecerle la inspiración a esta linda imagen, el resto se formó alrededor de ella :3 Sólo saquen los espacios n.n  
>h t t p :  / i 1 2 2 6 . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / e e 4 0 8 / b e l - c h a n 2 / t u m b l r _ l n 7 n o w . j p g

Espero les haya gustado, ¡gracias por leerme una vez más! (:

Rocio ~


End file.
